Trial and Error
by Star Spangled Girl
Summary: Traduction d'un OS de Valtyr. Slash Steve/Tony. Tony Stark est un génie en matière de technologie, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Il peut dessiner les plans d'une machine en quelques minutes et la construire en moins d'un jour. Mais pour ce qui est de décoder ses propres sentiments, les choses s'avèrent être beaucoup plus difficiles …


Auteur : Valtyr (AO3)

Pairing : Steve/Tony

Univers : Comics.

* * *

Traductrice : Star Spangled Girl (Euphy)

Beta-reader : Gwenhifar

* * *

! CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION D'UN OS DE VALTYR QUE VOUS POUVEZ TROUVER SUR ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN . ORG !

* * *

**.**

**Trial and Error**

**.**

_Tâtonnements_

**.**

- Un rendez-vous ? répéta Tony d'un air perplexe.

Il se serait certainement laissé tomber dans une chaise s'il n'avait pas déjà été assis. Il se pencha un peu en arrière à la place.

Steve acquiesça.

- Oui, je- je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller manger un burger et puis-

- Tu veux dire, un rendez-vous _galant_ ?

Tony posa son café et lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux. Mais les chances que Steve ait drogué son café étaient quand même moins importantes que celles que Steve lui demande de sortir avec lui. A peine.

- Oui, dit le blond alors que son visage passait du rose au rouge. Ça serait sympa ?

- Sympa ?

Il fallait qu'il arrête de répéter tout ce que Steve disait. Ça n'aidait en rien. Il chercha quelque chose pour s'occuper les mains sur sa table et manqua de renverser son café sur ses genoux. Il attrapa la tasse et se concentra pour ne pas la faire tomber.

- Je t'aime bien, expliqua Steve en sa balançant un peu sur ses pieds avec nervosité, ce que Tony ne l'avait jamais vu faire auparavant, lui qui était habituellement si posé. Un roc dans la tempête.

- J'aime passer du temps avec toi et j'aimerais bien qu'on soit- ensemble, c'est pourquoi je te demande ce rendez-vous.

Il ferma la bouche et regarda Tony, plein d'espoirs, et bien qu'il ait été tentant de répondre « _un rendez-vous ?_ » et de tout recommencer depuis le début, Steve attendait une réponse et Tony se devait, en tant qu'ami, d'être direct. Mais pas trop direct. Amortir la chute, tout ça, parce que bien que Steve soit mignon et génial, il n'était pas du tout le genre de Tony.

- Je suis flatté- commença-t-il, et les épaules de Steve s'affaissèrent.

Un peu raté pour l'amortissement.

- C'est pas grave.

- Hey, ça arrive ce genre de choses, okay ? On travaille ensemble, on s'entraîne, l'adrénaline, le fait que je sois trop sexy-

Un léger rictus s'étira sur les lèvres de Steve, alors Tony continua.

- Ca devait arriver pas vrai ? C'est pas grave. Je veux dire, ça va passer, tu t'en souviendras plus dans pas longtemps.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Steve, ses oreilles rougissant un peu. Je- il regarda ailleurs, Je ne crois pas.

- Bien sûr que si. Plein de gens ont un faible pour moi, je suis trop génial.

Il offrit son plus beau sourire charmeur, mais Steve ne le regardait pas.

- D'accord, acquiesça Steve. Alors on … y'a pas de problème ?

- Pas de problème.

- Je vais- j'y vais- dit-il, en tendant la main vers la poignée de la porte.

Tony se leva et attrapa sa main.

- Steve ?

- Oui ?

Le blond leva des yeux écarquillés vers lui.

- Toujours amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Il retint sa respiration. Il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre l'amitié de Steve pour un petit faible de rien du tout.

- Bien sûr.

Il sourit et serra légèrement la main de Tony avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Tony se coucha avec le sentiment d'avoir géré une situation gênante avec brio.

Il aurait très bien pu tout foutre en l'air, mais pour une fois, sa grande expérience lui avait été utile. Il allait demander à Pepper de lui donner plus de temps libre pour qu'il puisse traîner avec Steve, qu'ils réparent une voiture ensemble peut-être ? Un activité marrante et bien virile, qui renforcerait le côté « Juste Potes ».

Ça serait sympa d'avoir Steve pour lui tout seul une après-midi entière. Ils étaient souvent trop occupés pour se voir et le reste de l'équipe était toujours dans le coin - pas qu'ils ne soient pas sympas, mais un peu de temps à deux ne pourrait que faire du bien à leur amitié. Il avait cru que Steve avait bien assez de nouveaux amis et que sa présence n'était plus aussi indispensable désormais mais il avait très mal interprété les signaux apparemment.

C'était plutôt agréable en fait. On ne pouvait qu'être flatté. Après tout, Steve était bel homme, un peu maladroit et has-been certes, mais très gentil.

Tony bailla. Moins de réflexion, plus de dodo maintenant. Il roula sur le ventre et enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, il déambula dans le salon pour y découvrir Steve étalé sur le canapé devant un dessin animé, les yeux remplis d'admiration. Il portait un t-shirt rose sur lequel figurait un poney.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de ne pas laisser Tigra choisir ses vêtements, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'il l'observa de plus près. Le t-shirt était bien trop petit et trop court : les muscles de Steve étiraient les coutures. Il déchirerait très certainement le tissu s'il les bandait. Et sous le vêtement, il y avait cinq bons centimètres de peau pâle à découvert.

Tony les fixa comme s'ils étaient la réponse à une question existentielle, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, une connexion qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire.

- Tony ?

Steve le regardait avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

- Tout va bien ?

- Je, répondit le brun, en clignant des yeux bêtement. Je-, non rien ne va, Steve. Rien n'ira jamais si tu persistes à demander des conseils de mode à des gamines de 12 ans.

La lèvre inférieure du blond ressortit un peu, lui donnant un air boudeur et borné.

- Mais c'est Fluttershy, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Tony secoua la tête et ils se lancèrent dans une conversation qui comportait bien trop de poneys magiques à son goût.

* * *

Il y avait une salle de gym dans le sous-sol du Manoir et il n'était pas inhabituel que certains membres des Avengers en sortent en titubant, avant de se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine et de s'enfoncer dans le frigo. Spider-Man avait plus d'une fois exprimé son intention d'y emménager et Jan était allée jusqu'à rétrécir pour se jeter dans un bol de gelée en voulant se rafraîchir. Cette fatigue était souvent due à un entraînement avec Cap, qui montait alors les escaliers tranquillement, en général sans une goutte de sueur sur lui, et installait Peter sur une chaise ou retirait Jan de la gelée.

Ce jour-là, son entrée fut précédée par les pas de Logan, dont la capacité de régénération lui permettait de supporter beaucoup de choses, mais apparemment pas une telle fatigue. Il chancela plus ou moins en passant à côté de Tony, ouvrit la lourde porte du frigo sans un mot, et attrapa deux des bouteilles de Coca en verre que Steve et lui adoraient (bien que Tony ne les achètent pas pour _Logan_) avant d'en trancher le goulot et de les porter à sa bouche en même temps.

- Logan, le réprimanda Steve en arrivant. Ne laisse pas de bouts de verre par terre.

Il avait un peu transpiré, mais pas au point d'être trempé, et lorsqu'il se pencha pour ramasser les débris, Tony eut une excellente vue de son arrière-train. La perfection à l'état pur, juste sous ses yeux. Tony l'étudia d'un œil tout à fait objectif : la façon dont les muscles se bandaient alors qu'il balançait son poids, bougeant sans contrainte sous cette peau parfaite. Steve jeta les bouts de verre à la poubelle et sortit une bouteille pour lui. Il la décapsula à main nue et jeta la tête en arrière pour boire. Son cou luisait très légèrement de sueur, son t-shirt collé à son torse par l'humidité. Ses tétons pointaient à cause de l'air froid du frigo, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Tony.

- Hey ? Steve pencha la tête sur le côté, d'un air incertain. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Jarvis va te botter le cul si tu laisses la porte du frigo ouverte, répondit-il automatiquement.

Et Steve se tourna pour batailler avec Logan qui avait enfoncé ses mains dans le congelo. Tony attrapa son café et prit la direction du labo. C'était quelqu'un de très occupé et il avait beaucoup de choses à faire après tout.

* * *

- Psssst !

Le bruit venait de la bibliothèque et Tony se tourna automatiquement. Il s'attendait à découvrir Peter, se cachant de quelqu'un, ou peut-être Clint, prêt à faire une blague. Si bien qu'il eut une grosse surprise quand Steve apparut, attrapa son poignet et l'attira à l'intérieur avant de claquer la porte et de le pousser contre celle-ci.

Pendant une seconde, Tony pensa que Steve avait décidé de tenter sa chance une nouvelle fois, de façon bien plus avenante, et il avait déjà entrouvert les lèvres - après tout, se faire embrasser par Captain America, c'était quelque chose qu'il pourrait raconter à ses petits-enfants, même s'il n'était pas intéressé par Steve - mais le blond ne fit que le regarder avec de grands yeux tristes.

- Je suis désolé dit-il, et Tony le regarda sans comprendre.

S'excusait-il d'avance pour le baiser à venir ? Ou n'y aurait-il aucun baiser ?

- Désolé pour quoi Steve ? demanda Tony en lui tapotant l'épaule, voulant paraître encourageant.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire part de mes sentiments. Maintenant, les choses sont bizarres entre nous.

Ah. Pas de baiser du tout au final.

Tony refoula sa déception et se concentra sur ce qui était important : effacer cette expression triste du visage de Steve.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Il n'y a rien de bizarre.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me lancer ces regards suspicieux et-

- C'est faux, l'interrompit Tony, en rougissant légèrement.

- Non. Et je n'aurai jamais dû te dire que j'étais amoureux de toi, je sais, mais-

- Amoureux ? couina Tony. Je veux dire, non ! Je ne- Je- il se creusa la tête pour trouver un prétexte crédible. Je me demandais si tu voudrais m'aider à réparer ma voiture.

- Quoi ?

Okay, pas franchement crédible, mais un Steve perplexe valait mieux qu'un Steve triste.

- Eh bien, je me suis rendu compte après que tu- il fit un geste vague, et Steve acquiesça. Qu'on était pas si proches que ça.

Steve eut l'air blessé et ça c'était bien pire. Tony s'empressa de réparer son erreur.

- Je veux dire, on est tellement occupés, on a plus beaucoup de temps à s'accorder, et on parle peu. La preuve, tu t'es débrouillé pour découvrir ta sexualité tout seul et j'étais même pas au courant !

Sa voix se fit un peu plaintive à ce passage. Tony était un tout petit peu vexé de ne pas en avoir entendu parler plus tôt. Il enchaîna rapidement.

- Enfin, je voulais juste qu'on passe un peu plus de temps ensemble, mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour que ça ne soit pas bizarre après- il fit le même geste et Steve acquiesça puis lui fit un grand sourire sincère. Tony y répondit avec joie.

- J'adorerai, dit Steve, avant de faire un pas en arrière. Ta voiture, tu as dit ?

- Oui, je remonte le moteur de la Bugatti. Peut-être ce week-end ? Samedi ?

- Okay !

Ils se regardèrent bêtement tout sourire pendant une minute avant que Tony ne tâtonne pour trouver la poignée derrière lui et ne se jette dehors.

_Amoureux ?_

* * *

Réparer une voiture n'avait peut-être pas été une très bonne idée.

En général, Tony ne gardait que son t-shirt et un vieux jean, et Steve l'avait consciencieusement copié ce jour-là. Tony n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point la sueur et le cambouis pouvaient rendre un mec tout à fait normal, euh, eh bien… Steve en avait une trace sur la joue et ses muscles ressortaient alors qu'il resserrait un joint avec attention. Dans l'ensemble, il ne ressemblait pas au Steve propre sur lui que Tony avait l'habitude de voir, ce qui expliquait sans aucun doute pourquoi il se sentait un peu, eh bien…

C'était bizarre. C'était certainement la faute de Steve, qui se comportait tout à fait normalement, en omettant les regards qu'il lui jetait de temps à autres ou la lueur chaleureuse qui brillait dans ses yeux. Ce qui n'était pas nouveau, mais Tony avait toujours interprété ça comme un regard voulant dire « _tu es mon meilleur ami_ ». Pas « _je suis amoureux de toi_ ».

Pas que cela fasse une différence, bien sûr. Au contraire, le fait que Steve soit amoureux de lui obligeait Tony à ne pas l'encourager ou lui faire croire des choses. Ce qui signifiait : pas de proposition de sexe entre amis ou autre.

Non pas qu'il ait eu l'intention de lui proposer, parce que Steve n'était pas son genre, se rappela-t-il à l'ordre. Non, Tony les aimait…

Il observa Steve une fois encore, l'expression sérieuse sur son visage alors qu'il disposait les différents morceaux à monter dans l'ordre. Il les aimait, euh… Il repensa à ses anciennes relations.

Euh, il aimait les connards, globalement.

Non c'était faux. Il était tombé amoureux de gens merveilleux, il ne les avait seulement jamais persuadés de l'aimer en retour. Ou du moins, pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Rhodey était comme un frère, Pepper, une sœur - et, certes, il avait peut-être des sentiments plus ou moins incestueux envers eux mais il avait appris à vivre avec et tirer son épingle du jeu. Les gens comme Rhodey et Pepper et Steve étaient honnêtement trop parfaits pour lui. C'est pourquoi il avait dû se contenter de gens assez déglingués pour bien vouloir sortir avec lui.

Il fit un pas en arrière et se laissa tomber dans une chaise. Puis il se pencha un peu plus sur ses pensées. Steve était trop bien pour lui, Tony ne pouvait être que son ami, rien de plus.

- C'est leur faute en fait, dit-il à haute voix et le blond se tourna pour le regarder.

- Quoi ?

Il avait une trace sur le bout du nez maintenant, et bien qu'il sache que le goût serait atroce Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la lécher.

- Steve, commença-t-il, puis s'arrêta.

Ca allait être dur à expliquer. _C'est la faute de Pepper et Rhodey_ ne voudrait rien dire pour lui. Pas plus que _mes problèmes ont des problèmes_. Puisque ses pensées ne donnaient rien de bon, sa bouche alla chercher une réponse beaucoup plus simple et improvisa.

- Tu pourrais enlever ton t-shirt une seconde ?

Steve fronça les sourcils, mais obéit et retira le vêtement. Tony observa le large torse, les muscles définis de façon exquise, une sculpture de perfection. Pas son genre … son cul métallique, oui ! Que Cléopâtre lui fasse de la place, il était certainement l'Empereur du déni.

- De façon tout à fait hypothétique … le rendez-vous serait-il toujours disponible ?

Il sourit, timidement, et Steve lui offrit un regard complètement abasourdi avant de baisser les yeux sur son torse.

- Je crois que je m'étais trompé sur mon genre de mecs, ajouta-t-il, ce qui ne sembla pas aider Steve du tout.

- Est-ce que c'est seulement une attirance physique ? Steve semblait s'adresser à son buste. Parce que-

- Non. Oui. Enfin non ce n'est pas que physique ! Mais je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas d'attirance physique du tout et je viens de me rendre compte qu'en fait si.

Tony se frotta la nuque.

- Je pensais à Pepper et Rhodey, que j'adore, et Jarvis aussi, mais je ne veux pas coucher avec lui.

- Mais avec eux tu veux-

- Oui, enfin, je les adore. Je euh- je les aime. Mais tu m'aimes aussi hein ? Aimer dans le sens amoureux, je veux dire. Et ça m'a, un peu perturbé. Parce que je pensais que je t'aimais comme un ami.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas ?

Il leva les yeux vers lui mais pas la tête, l'observant de derrière ses cils trop pâles et Tony lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

- Je pense que je t'aime dans le sens amoureux.

- Tu penses ?

- J'aimerais le confirmer. Avec des rendez-vous.

Tony n'était pas encore prêt à se dévoiler entièrement : il n'était pas aussi courageux que Steve après tout. Mais apparemment ça suffisait, car Steve fit deux pas en avant et s'agenouilla devant lui, serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Il sourit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Tony sentit quelque chose frémir en lui en pensant qu'il en était la raison.

- Ça pourrait déjà être un rendez-vous maintenant, murmura Steve.

- Euh, j'imagine que oui ?

- Je veux dire, si c'était un rendez-vous, je pourrais t'embrasser non ?

Son sourire s'élargit et Tony ne put s'empêcher de faire de même.

- Alors oui, c'est clairement un rendez-vous.

Il posa ses mains sur les larges épaules de Steve et se pencha pour l'embrasser pour la toute première fois.

* * *

Une petite histoire toute chou de la grande Valtyr.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ça me permet de faire une coupure dans mes longues longues fics ;)

Je vais aussi traduire une autre fic en parallèle avec la 2e partie de la série de Scifigrl. Je posterai le prologue sous peu, pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche !

Merci à toutes et aux lectrices fidèles en particulier !

_**- Star Spangled Girl.**_


End file.
